


Height Problems

by Lovelywik



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Growing, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro’s growing, the growth pains suck. What sucks even more is how your brother's not even there to witness it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. I'm not 100% sure if I'll continue with it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I may or may not add more to this. 
> 
> Not completely edited, so if any mistakes are found, feel free to tell me.

You would think that being a fourteen (not to mention, almost fifteen) year old certified genius, Hiro would know to wake up earlier if he wanted to get to class on time. But in this case, after staying up till four in the morning working on a new prototype, Hiro had decided to skip the alarm and sleep till whenever. He’d be able to catch up in class, he was a kid genius after all.

With a huge yawn, he flipped his comforter off, causing Mochi to mewl in annoyance. He laughed sheepishly at the pet cat before stretching his arms and yawning once again. He scratched at his head with one hand, rubbing furiously at his eyes with the other.

He sighed, shutting his eyes for a few more moments before standing up lean backwards to stretch his back. Wow, it was sore. Thinking about it now, not only did his back hurt but so did his legs and arms. He must have fallen asleep in a wrong angle.

Whatever. He’d be fine. He’d fallen asleep in the basement workshop and woke with muscle pain everywhere and not to mention bolt dents on his face that didn’t go away until the very next day.

Hiro felt a breeze on his lower stomach, and he pulled down on his shirt. It didn’t help much as the shirt rode back up. He swore the shirt fit perfectly fine before he had gone to bed. Head sill bleary, he headed towards the bathroom, stumbling a little, to brush his teeth and maybe wash his face.  Before he did though, he paused by the photo of him and his brother Tadashi, pressing his fist against it, mumbling a soft “Hey Tadashi.”

As he got ready for the day, he wondered what time it was. He wasn’t quite sure, but he knew it wasn’t past twelve yet because Aunt Cass would’ve woken him up and ask if he was either going to class or help out in the café. Or maybe she knew he stayed up really late and let him sleep in even more. That seemed likely.

His mind was clearer as he began changing into his clothes. He picked out an old shirt with a robot dragon. He stuck his head through his shirt before pulling it down, only to find that his arms couldn’t fit through the holes. He pulled harder, forcing his arms through but with the amount of force he put he ended up falling towards the floor, landing hard on his arm.

“Oww.”

There was a few beeps before a loud sound of something inflating could be heard, coming from Tadashi’s side of the room. Ah, Baymax. Right on time.

“H-hey Baymax” Hiro murmured, trying to get up with one arm still trapped in his shirt. He rolled onto his back, trying to sit up before Baymax could get to him.

“Hello, Hiro,” Baymax’s robotic yet soothing voice said. “I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?”

“Just, you know, trying to put my shirt on. I’m fine.” He said, pushing himself up with his available hand. He tried wiggling his arm up through the sleeve but his arm wouldn’t budge. He exhaled hard, determined to get his arm through the sleeve.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Baymax asked to which Hiro rolled his eyes. He really should fix that part of his programming.

“A zero, no need for anything. I’m just—struggling to—put this—on.”Hiro panted as he tried to wiggle his arm out without tearing his shirt.

“It seems that you are in need of assistance.”

“No, no. I got this Baymax.” Hiro said with a deep breath. Okay, maybe he tried pulling his shirt up over his shoulder he’d be able to maneuver his arm into the sleeve. But before he could attempt anything, marshmallow like fingers pulled him up to a stand, brushing off the dust that had collected the back of his shirt. He sighed, “Thanks Baymax. I can handle the rest.”

“If you say so. I will scan you for injuries.” The robot blinked.

Used to Baymax’s constant scanning, Hiro ignored the robot as he tried to free his hand. Hiro pulled the bottom of his shirt up, rolling it to his other arm was finally free and he could finally put his shirt on. It was really tight at his armpits and his waist but hey, he finally got his shirt on.

“It seems that you have sustained no injuries, although you have an increased rate of hormonal activity, that of the IGF-1.”

“Okay,” Hiro said, not really listening as he searched for some a pair of clean jeans he could wear. He slipped out of his pajama pants, before trying to wiggle into his now too small jeans. “Unbelievable,” he muttered as he continued to pull his pants over his calves.

“IGF-1 is a growth hormone common in adolescents, especially those of whom are going through puberty. You will be finding yourself taller than before as you continue to grow and mature into an adult.”

“Baymax, thanks but I don’t really need that information right now.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Find me a pair of pants that can fit me?”

Baymax’s robotic head nodded. He turned around, squeaking towards the other side of the room. Hiro groaned, flopping onto his bed, giving up on putting his pants on. He tried to put his arm over his eyes but his shirt was too tight and he couldn’t move his arm without the fabric digging hard into his skin. And his pants were too small, what a way to start his day. He could probably call on Aunt Cass to go buy him some new clothes but she was probably to busy to help him right now.

“From the scan, I have concluded that your waistline has grown by two inches. These pants are close to your new size.” Hiro looked up from the bed to Baymax who was holding up dark wrinkle free jeans that were long in length.

Hiro’s brows knit together. “Where did you get that?”

“From over there,” Baymax gestured behind himself at Tadashi’s side of the room.

He took a baited breath. To wear Tadashi’s clothes. Would that be okay? He was pretty sure he didn’t grow _that_ tall within a night. Silently, and so very carefully, he grabbed for the jeans and sat up to tug them on. It was difficult with his too tight shirt on, nevertheless with a few squirms he got them on. They were a little loose around his waist and piled up into layers at his ankles, but it wasn’t something a belt couldn’t fix.

Hiro bent down to grab a belt off the floor but he found himself stopping mid-motion as his shirt pinched his stomach and arms. He let out a groan.

Baymax’s robotic voice came from behind him. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I can’t reach the belt,” Hiro complained, still crouched over with his fingers hovering above the belt by inches. Maybe within another hour of trying to put on clothes, he’d finally be on his way to eat breakfast.

The robot reached down carefully picking up the belt and helping Hiro to straighten out his body. The messy haired boy smiled sheepishly at Baymax as he looped the belt around his jeans. They weren’t really his jeans, they were Tadashi’s. But Tadashi wasn’t here anymore so in a way they were his.

Hiro didn’t want to think about it.

Yes, he decided right then and there. He was definitely going to ask Aunt Cass to shopping for new clothes. He could probably go rifle through Tadashi’s old clothes and wear his old nerdy junk, lot of his own clothes now were actually Tadashi’s hand-me downs. This felt different somehow.

As he turned on his heel to go down the stairs towards the café, he felt the shirt pinching him again. With a defeated sigh he began to pry it off. He’d wear the SFIT sweater instead since it was new, it would probably fit better than this old thing.

It took him ten minutes to wiggle himself out of his shirt, Baymax commenting when Hiro muttered ouch a couple of times as the shirt pinched his skin in certain places. Finally, he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his sweater and pushed his head through the hole. With a satisfied sigh, he made his way down the stairs and entered the Café area with Baymax trailing behind him.

“Morning Aunt Cass,” Hiro smiled, reaching for a doughnut on the counter. Aunt Cass swatted his hand away, laughing. “Silly boy, it’s already two.”

“What!” He exclaimed, his jaw going slack. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Because you were working so hard on that project of yours, I thought you deserved some extra sleep,” Aunt Cass pinched his cheek as she turned around to serve some of their patrons. But she paused, turning back around to look at Hiro with wide eyes. She grabbed at his face, bringing it close to hers. The top of his head reached the tip of her nose.

“Uh, Aunt Cass, what are you doing?”

She squealed, “My little college man has grown! Look at you, you’re almost as tall as me now!”

No, he still nowhere near as tall as her. But Hiro gave a small smile as Aunt Cass squeezed him tight, shaking his body to and fro with her happiness before settling him back down. “Thanks, I um, can we go clothes shopping later? My pants won’t fit me.”

Aunt Cass glanced down, realizing that Hiro was pulling his pants up despite wearing a belt. He was wearing jeans that were far too long for him, and it took her another moment to realize he was wearing Tadashi’s. She squeezed Hiro’s shoulders, “Oh my little man, _we_ are going on a shopping spree after closing! I still have some of your brother’s old clothes in the storage somewhere you can try on later once I find them.”

“Uh-huh,” Hiro nodded. He didn’t want to ruin Aunt Cass’s mood by telling her he didn’t actually want to wear Tadashi’s old clothes. It made him feel a little lost and sad knowing that he was growing and Tadashi wouldn’t be there to witness it.

He remembered back when he was ten and Tadashi was sixteen how much taller he was than him, and how they made a bet on who’d be taller when Hiro grew up.

“I left you some food by the kitchen upstairs, but help yourself to anything down here if you’re still hungry. You’re a growing man after all,” Aunt Cass smiled, patting her nephew’s cheek before making her way towards table number three.

Hiro turned back towards the counter, snatching a couple of doughnuts before dashing up the stairs with Aunt Cass yelling after him. He stuffed one into his mouth, moaning at the smooth texture and utter deliciousness. If only there were gummy bears around, it would be a perfect breakfast. He recalled Aunt Cass buying some for when they watched that sappy movie in the living room.

On the kitchen counter sat a plate of bacon, rice and scrambled eggs. Hiro’s mouth was salivating as he grew closer. He put another doughnut into his mouth.

“Hiro, there are approximately 1356 calories in those doughnuts, and including your breakfast, it will account to a total of 2653 calories. That is already within than the average adolescent boy’s daily caloric intake.”

“Baymax, i-t’s o-key” Hiro said as he chewed on a doughnut. After swallowing he spoke, “I’m using these calories to grow, aren’t I? And plus,” Hiro pointed a doughnut towards the robot. “It’s not like I eat doughnuts every day.”

Baymax nodded, still keeping track of those calories. Hiro dug into his plate of breakfast, still feeling hungry after he was done. He let out a burp, putting the plate into the sink. He took a few steps towards the robot before reluctantly stepping back to wash his dish. That was something Tadashi would have done without a second thought. Plus Aunt Cass would remind him that just because he was back in school didn’t mean he couldn’t help around the house.

When he turned around, he found Baymax sitting on the floor with Mochi on his lap. “Hairy baby,” Baymax said as he pet the cat’s head. Hiro chuckled at the scene, rolling his eyes a bit. He glanced up at the clock which stated that it was in fact past four. He had slept for nearly twelve hours, more sleep than he usually got in the day. Huh.

“So Baymax,” Hiro said, bringing the robot’s attention back to him instead of Mochi. “You think I can fit gummy bears into my ‘growing boy’ diet?”

“Calculating … if you do a moderate amount of exercise, yes.” Baymax said, pointing his finger up towards the ceiling like he just said something very informative, one hand still stroking Mochi’s back.

“Does saving San Fransokyo from occasional doom count as moderate exercise?” Hiro ducked down, searching the cupboards for any sign of gummy bears.

“Are you planning on doing preventative measures on the city today?”

“No, no, I’m just asking. I wanna see if I’m allowed to eat gummy bears _every_ day.” He opened another cabinet, eyes landing on the pack of gummy bears. “Aha!” He jumps up, thrusting the bag into the air, only to bang his head against the top cupboard.

“Ouch,” Hiro muttered, rubbing his forehead furiously.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”

“One,” He pouted, still rubbing at the spot. As Baymax stood from his spot, Hiro held his hand out towards the robot, gesturing for him to stop. “No, I’m good. Don’t scan me.

“Scan complete.” Hiro rolled his eyes muttering _unbelievable_ under his breath. As he reached for the handle on the freezer. Baymax continued his spiel. “You have a small contusion, commonly known as a bruise, forming on your head. I recommend icing the area where the bruise is forming.”

“Sure, why not. I’ll ice it right now.”

Hiro wrapped an icepack with a cloth and placed it on his head, then opened the back of gummy bears, stuffing his mouth with their gummy goodness. He was suddenly hit with an onslaught of memories of when he was nine and Tadashi was fifteen.

Hiro had won a highschool level math contest (pretty much one of the _easiest_ test’s he’d ever written) and Aunt Cass whipped up a special dinner of his favourite hot wings and pasta. Hiro had felt so stuffed he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to eat again. He recalled how once it was time for bed, Tadashi had snuck dozens of snacks and desserts from the kitchen and café up to their room because he was _still_ hungry. He had passed Hiro a bag of gummy worms, putting a finger to his mouth, _shhh_. Hiro had been astounded that his brother could still eat, but of course he had accepted the bag and stuffed it into his backpack to save for school.

He shook his head, trying to rid the memory. It was no good thinking about that, it was just going to make him sad. 

Growing without Tadashi around kinda really sucked. 

Hiro glanced back at his brother's creation (who was still petting Mochi), and thought: maybe it won't be so bad after all.


End file.
